Sotf, the graphics novel
by DorpHolster
Summary: Sotf goes about a normal day of a normal day of a normal day and the characters.
1. Intensive chapter unit

Sotf the graphics novel Chapter 1

It was night time and the day was soon to begin because the sunn was coming up! Rockerton welcomed this situation happily, as he could exit his evil lair. Rockerton got up and grabbed his bag of rice for luck he then loser'd his way down to the sotf corporation, Rockerton jumped down to his knees and begged president Dom not to test his flamethrower on him, it didn't work.

Dom heartily chuckled as Rockerton was buried in a mass of fire, Rockerton was angry because of this and said "President Dom. You're a meanie, I'm going to go and live my dream of being a hobo!" President Dom understood Rocketon's new found commitment and kicked him out of the 12th floor window, Rockerton fell all the way down to a good hobo spot, set up camp and began and began to eat his rice."

Meanwhile Crash was testing his new pogo stick. The lack of adrenaline it bought him angered him to the point he would foam at the mouth unexplainably. Crash took a bite out of the handle and pondered as to why children enjoy Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Being incapable of solving this age old mystery he loser'd his way up to President Dom. Crash saved President Dom the effort of having to break his knees by violently flailing at his knees with his lucky sledgehammer, which he'd named "Trevor". President Dom was delighted to see Crash had learned his place in the sotf business.

Just then, Crash was hit by fragments or wood, upon looking left he saw someone had forced through the door, it lay in pieces. It was the legendary executive "Decoy73" Decoy was a 10 foot tall national hero in a trenchcoat. Decoy slammed his briefcase down and took off his sunglasses. Crash began to believe he may be in line for a promotion considering two of his superiors were in the room; however his hopes were shot down when Decoy violently stamped on Crash's hand with his spiky boot "CRASH! THAT DOOR'S BROKEN, CLEAN UP THE REMAINS WITH YOUR DIGESTIVE SYSTEM!" Screamed Decoy whilst solving a Rubik's cube in the time it took to say that. Decoy quickly lifted his spiky boot which has previously pinned Crash to the floor.

Crash slowly crawled over to the ruin of the door and began to force the small remains of the wooden door down his throat. At this point he was crying and re-considering his life choices. Dom approached him and shouted "Crash! I've just broken a Lava lamp because I want to watch you try to eat it, get to work!" Crash stood up and made some awkward noises, thanks to the moron translator Dom had installed in his watch, he knew Crash had just said "Dom, I'm quitting, I wanna go be a hobo and stuff"

President Dom understood Crash's new found commitment and kicked him out of the 12th floor window. Crash landed next to rockerton and they both began to share out rice. IT WAS DEPLETING QUICKLY.

Suddenly special guest Phollop entered the building, he took the elevator up to the 12th floor and found his sheet. It said "Special guest, this is your note. If you're reading this we need you to go out to the forming hobo civilisation and break it up using your skill. Phollop understood his objective very clearly, and knowing where it was, took a shortcut in the form of the 12th floor window. Phollop fell all the way down to the hobo spot, set up camp and began and began to eat Rice with the other idiots.

Stefan was also there, he went to Dom's office and said "It is I, Stefan." And Dom was about to answer when the window exploded into a shower of glass shards, Decoy had managed to get a monster truck through the 12th floor window. Stefan, Dom and BlockMaster (Who'd entered the room unannounced) Stood in amazement, BlockMaster offered Decoy a Block drink. After drinking the drink in 2 seconds and converting the packaging into environmentally friendly hats, Decoy ran at high speeds up to Stefan and lifted him by the neck, Stefan produced some awkward whimpering noises to Decoy's delight. Decoy said "When I smashed through the Fourth wall with only my intensely trained elbows, I figured out that anyone who goes out that window develops an unexplainable desire to hang out with those Hobo types! I'm curious to test this theory and considering all you've done so far is announce your existence and whimper, there wouldn't exactly be a great loss if you were to help me run this experiment?" Stefan snarled and grumbled as he was helplessly lifted 14 feet in the air by Decoy's intensely train Elbows, Decoy attempted a palm slap but applied too much strength and forced Stefan's left arm clean off. Stephan grumbled some more. Stefan suddenly noticed Trevor, Crash's sledgehammer, he lunged for it and snatched it up before Decoy had noticed. He raised it into the air and hit Decoy in the back, a loud thump could be heard as the head of the hammer fell off and hit the ground. Blockmaster made some more Block drinks. Decoy turned around, picked up the remains of trevor the sledgehammer and ate them. After that refreshing meal, he threw Stefan out of the window and laughed. Stefan hit the ground and exploded into a Bloody shower, the remains of him lay there motionless, Decoy adjusted his results table.

TO BEE CONTINUES!


	2. PAINT

**INTENSIVE PAINT UNIT!1**

**THE GUY FLEW AT THE WALL AFTER LOSING A COMBAT WIT HIS PANTEBRUSH, THE PANINT WAS ALL OVER THE WALL IT WASNT LOOKING GOOD ROUUND NOW, JEFFERTON GRABBBBED THE PAINTBRUSH AND THROUGH IT AT THE WALL, SOME OF THE PAINT CAME OFF AND WENT AT THE WALL, THE WALL TURNED MORE PAINT COLER EVERYTIME THE PAINT HITS THE WALL. SUDDENLY THE PAINT WAS OUT. SO JEFFERTON AND BILLR AND BILLR WENT DOWWN TO THE STORE TO BUY SOME MORE PAINT. THEY MANUVERED QUIKLY AND DODGED OTHER CUSTOMERS. **

**BILLR FOUUND A PENNY.**

**SUDDENLY THEY FOUUND THE SHOPKEEPER, JEFFERTON GET REAL CLOSE AND SAYD**

"_**HEY SHOP GUY! WHER THE PAINT!"**_

**THE SHOPKIPPER GIVE HIM 10 PAINT COUPONS AND HE USED THEM BACK ON THE SHOPKEPER TO GET MORE PAINT. THE 3 PEOPLE RAN HOME. JEFFERTON AND BILLR AND SHOPKEEPR ALL GRABBED PAINTBRUSHES AND ASSAULTED THE WALL, BILLR THROUGH HIS PAINTBRUSH SO HARD THE WALL CHANGED COLER BECAUSE THERE WAS PAINT ON THE BRUSH. JEFFERTON ROLLED HIS PAINTBRUSH ACROSS THE FLOOR BUT IT WOULDNT ROLL SO HE GOT TO SAFETY QUICKLY. SHOPKEEPER WAS SHOT BY THE WALL BEFORE HE COULD USE THE PAINTBRUSH.**

"**IM HIT! SAID THE SHPKEEPER, NWOW I AM COLERFUL, I GOTTA GET BAK TO MY DAYJOB NOW" AND HE GOED BACK TO THE STORE WHER HE WORKED AND BILLR FOUND A PENNY.**

**SOON BILLR AND JEFFERTON SAW THAT THEY WERE RUNNING OUT OF PAINT AGAIN SO THEY THROW THEIR LAST PAINT AND ADMIT DEFEAT, BILLR DIDNT WANT TO GIVE THE WALL THE SATISFACTION OF WINNING SO HE JUMPED OUT OF THE 16****TH**** FLOOR WINDOW AND DIED. JEFFERTON PULLED OUT A SWORD AND ATTACKED THE WALL, IT DID NOTHING BUT PUT PAINT ON THE SWORD "AH SAID JEFFERTON, HE THEN WALKED INTO THE WALL SO HARD HE CUT HALF OF HIS NAME OFF AND WAS NOW NAMED JEFFER" said Jeffer**

**THEN THE DOOOR OPENEND IT WAS PRESIDENT BUZZSAW, PRESIDENT BUZZSAW ORDERED AN ATTACK ON THE WALL, SO THE ARMY BLEW UP JEFFERS HOUSE AND THE REST OF HIS NAME.**

**NOW THE GUY DOESN'T HAVE A NAME AND BILLR IS DEAAD SO ... NAMED HIMSELF BILLR AND BILLR WAS RENAMED SKROOGGER SO THEY WERE BOTH NAMED SKROOGER.**

**By professional author, Dorpholster.**


End file.
